Extreme Rules 2019
|} 'Extreme Rules 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, The Undertaker looks at Roman Reigns and gives him a small slap to the chest as a sign of respect. Roman Reigns leaves the ring as The Undertaker’s music hits. He stands in the middle of the ring as fans applaud. He kneels down as the dark blue lights hits. He stands up and leaves the ring.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins. She asks them about their match tonight. Seth says they know what is at stake and they are in the city of brotherly love, in Philadelphia, PA. Becky says Philly likes it when things get extreme. Seth says last night they took a walk around the city and it was an idea shopping walk. The liberty bell has a crack much like the crack Corbin will have tonight. Becky asks what it would be like if they made a statue of Lacey Evans. It might just end up with crap on it. Seth says the match tonight is Extreme Rules, they motivation and options. Becky says the only option they don’t have is losing.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, R-Truth is with Carmella putting up Maverick Wanted posters. In comes Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. R-Truth asks Deville if she has seen Hornswoggle. She says yes, on the left. In comes Carmella who takes R-Truth away. Rose hands Deville a gift. She opens it and it’s a Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville t-shirt. The two hug as the NXT tag team champions Street Profits walk in. They apologize for interrupting and ask when Mandy becomes the new Smackdown women’s champion, where the party will be at? Mandy says co-Smackdown women’s champions. They ask her if she was serious about that and Deville says yes. Deville shows them the t-shirt as they start to laugh. Deville says her and Mandy would do anything for each other and they will become the first ever Smackdown women’s co champions. Mandy and Sonya walk away.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Charlie Caruso is with AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Styles says Gallows and Anderson are like brothers and Ricochet was in the way when they started taking people down. Styles says Ricochet will be a huge WWE superstar but what he will take away from him is his United States championship. And that is two sweet as the three too sweet each other and walk away.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, we see all six members of New Day celebrating. In comes Paul Heyman who grabs a microphone and goes to the stage. He introduces himself. Heyman says for the record, he is Philadelphia as the crowd cheers. Number two, he is the entire concept of extreme. And he will be damned if he leaves the city on an extreme show without being part of history. Therefore, here is your heads up, your spoiler. Tonight, here in that ring, his client Brock Lesnar will cash in the Money in the Bank contract. And he will have the honor and privilege of leaving the city with either the WWE champion or Universal champion, Brock Lesnar. Paul Heyman says to say that in advance would make him a stupid son of a bitch. You have to ask, is he telling the truth or is he Paul Heyman? He throws the microphone and leaves.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Owens says on Smackdown he said that every time Shane calls himself the best in the world, it makes everyone sick. And he stands by what he said. He fully expected to get here tonight and get suspended or even fired. The truth is that if Shane hadn’t been in the ring with the Undertaker, that may have happened. But he lives to see another day because after that tombstone piledriver, he speaks for himself, everyone in the locker room, arena and at home, Shane McMahon can kiss his ass and go straight to hell.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Brock Lesnar’s music hits. Out comes Lesnar with Paul Heyman and the briefcase. Lesnar gets om the ring and hits Seth with two German suplexes. The referee tells the referee to cash it in. The announcement is made and Lesnar is cashing in the Money in the Bank.' '10) After the match, Brock Lesnar poses with the Universal Title as Heyman yells: "I told you it was going to happen." They both laugh.' End of the Extreme Rules 2019 PPV.